


Tiefling On GraySkull's Doorstep

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Team as Family, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: A baby found by Vox Machina on one faithful day changes the course of everyone's destinies.





	1. One Snowy Evening

Tiberius gazed upon the door, unseen tears filling his eyes as he began to approach it and slowly open it. His heart wanted so badly to turn around, abandon the idea of returning to Draconia, and stay with Vox Machina. But the council gave him a choice: Leave Vox Machina or be banished from Draconia and have his family name be tarnished forever. The door creaked open with a squeak but Tiberius saw a Tiefling infant swaddled in a rune covered blanket looking up at him from the doorstep. Tiberius felt as though he was looking at someone going through something even worse then what he was. He silently picked up the infant, backed away and closed the door in front of him. The whole group looked at him with confused expressions on their faces. He made a whole speech about how his path didn't follow Vox Machina, now he decides to stay. Grog was the only one to ask "What is going on?" 

Tiberius slowly turned around with the infant in his arms and said in a happy ton of voice "Plans change, Grog." The group gasped when they saw the infant in Tiberius' arms, her calm face as she looked at the rest of the party was not normal among infants.

Percy said "Who would abandon a child on our doorstep?"

Grog said "It could be Scanlan's child."

Scanlan gave a offended "Hey!" in response to that remark, which made everyone including the infant giggle. 

Tiberius said through his giggles "Considering how many women you claim to have 'entertained' you should not be surprised by Grog's remark." This caused everyone who was already giggling to burst into laughter and the infant giggled alongside them. 

Pike asked "So, are we keeping the little infant?"

Vax said "We'll find out if her parents are alive. If they are, we'll return the child to them. If not, we'll keep the child."

Keyleth asked "Do we even know the child's gender?"

Tiberius said "No. But I think we're going to find out soon."

Grog said "Why do you say that?"

Tiberius said "Very smelly diaper."

Pike said "I'll change the infant's diaper."

Tiberius handed over the infant to Pike and she went upstairs to give the infant a clean diaper. The group waited for Pike to return. Pike returned with a very happy infant in her arms and said "It's a girl by the way."

Vex asked "If we do decide to keep her, what should we name her?"

Percy said "I think Tiberius should name her, since he found her after all."

Tiberius said "Me? You know it's going to be a name in Draconic, right?"

Grog said "Percy's right. You found her, you should name her."

Tiberius said "Okay, I think her name should be Tiichir. It means Blessing in Draconic."

Scanlan said "I've heard worse names."

Keyleth said "That's adorable."

Pike said "Very fitting name."

The rest of the group decided to turn in for the night and search for Tiichir's parents in the morning. Tiberius and Keyleth stayed behind to look after Tiichir. After searching for hours and hours they concluded that Tiichir's parents were more then likely dead. They returned to Grayskull Keep to break the news to Tiberius and Keyleth. Keyleth said "I guess that means we're keeping her."

Tiberius gazed at Tiichir and said "Welcome to Vox Machina."

Tiichir giggled as Tiberius handed her over to Pike.

Pike asked "Where are you going?"

Tiberius said "I have to write a letter to my family in Draconia." and he entered his room. He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing

_My family_

_If you are reading this then you are wondering why I am not with you in Draconia. Due to changed circumstances I have chosen to stay with Vox Machina. The council can say all they want about how the Stormwind name is tarnished but we still have honor in our hearts and we will remain proud. I hope that even if I am not allowed back in Draconia I can see you again one day. But Grayskull Keep is my home and Vox Machina is a part of my family as much as you are._

_May my heart go with you_

_Tiberius Stormwind_


	2. Who Will Be Her Parents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Tiichir is a permanent member of Vox Machina, it's time to figure out who among them will be her designated caretakers. AKA, Scanlan being a cheeky shipper on deck for Keyleth X Tiberius.

Vox Machina decided to get some stuff for Tiichir in Whitestone. Tiberius choose to stay behind since bumping into Allura would be awkward after their last conversation, Keyleth also choose to stay behind to give Tiberius somebody to talk to. Scanlan jokingly said "Have fun you lovebirds." before closing the door to Grayskull keep as the rest of the party left.

Pike carried Tiichir around and received dozens of questions regarding who Tiichir's parents are. Scanlan always responded to those questions by saying she was Tiberius and Keyleth's adopted daughter and Percy responded to Scanlan's remark by smacking him on the back of the head. "We don't even know if Tiberius and Keyleth agreed to be Tiichir's mother and father. For all we know they could insist that Pike looks after her since she seems to have a understanding of what children need." Percy finally said as the group walked back to Grayskull with Scanlan in front of the rest of the group.

Scanlan said "Considering Tiberius and Keyleth stayed behind to look after Tiichir while we looked for her parents they might as well fill out adoption papers and get the dancing around the subject over with. Beside, Tiberius talked about wanting redemption for what he had done, maybe he sees his meeting with Tiichir to be the gods way of giving him a chance at redemption."

Pike said "While it is true that Tiberius wants redemption for what happened that doesn't mean he wants to leap into being Tiichir's adopted father. Besides, Keyleth and Tiberius are not a couple."

Scanlan turned to face the rest of the group following behind him and said "They aren't? They could've fooled me. That argument they had after that incident reminded me of a lover's spat, and Tiberius tried to seek comfort with Keyleth."

Vax said "He was drunk."

Scanlan said "Drinking removes inhibition, he only acted in the way he always wanted to but didn't for various reasons. Plus, remembered how he seemed to say nothing but praise for Keyleth during his drunken state despite the argument earlier and even seemed to flirt at her hoping she'd flirt in return? He may have held romantic feelings for her for a long time but choose to keep them hidden for a number of reasons."

Percy said "It could be a one sided crush, like with Allura."

Scanlan said "But who was the one who cried after reading the letter from Tiberius that said that he was being summoned back to Draconia by his father? Keyleth. Looking back, I see various signs that point to Keyleth have romantic feelings for Tiberius and I'm surprised none of you saw it."

Vex said "What about Tiberius' crush on Allura?"

Scanlan said "Allura is pretty much taken by Kima even before that tea date was planned and Tiberius choose to seek comfort with Keyleth after Allura broke his heart in two. Need I remind you that Tiberius' nickname for Keyleth is your majesty or your highness?"

Percy said "You do have a fair point."

Vax said "Scanlan, I think you should look behind you."

Scanlan looked behind him to see Tiberius and Keyleth standing in the front doorway. Tiberius had a look of shock on his face and Keyleth's face was glowing red from the amount she was blushing and she was stuttering as if trying to make sense of the prior conversation. Scanlan said nervously "Hey, I didn't see you there."

Tiberius eventually said "I didn't know you saw our friendship in that light. I'm going to go to my room to ponder exactly what you said." and he walked upstairs, leaving the rest of Vox Machina with a blushing and stuttering Keyleth.

Pike said "Grog, take Keyleth to her room. Let the two of them recover from this embarrassing moment."

Grog said "Okay." and escorted Keyleth to her room. The rest of Vox Machina set about making Grayskull keep more safe for Tiichir.


	3. Fatherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Uriel decides to visit Vox Machina unexpectedly he decides that Tiberius needs some advice on how to be a father.

It had been a week since Tiichir had been adopted by Vox Machina. Tiberius did his homework and learned that Tieflings grow from a infant to adult at the same rate as humans, due to the fact that Tieflings are half human by nature. Tiberius was upstairs while Tiichir was sleeping when he saw a carriage pulling up. He recognized the carriage as the one Uriel and his family would travel in. He decided to remain in his room to prevent things from being awkward after the last time he and Uriel talked, even if he learned later that it was mostly because of Lady Briarwood charming Uriel into turning against Vox Machina. Keyleth welcomed Uriel and his family into Grayskull Keep but the moment Uriel closed the door Tiichir woke up from her nap and Tiberius raced to calm her down. The rest of Vox Machina were talking with Uriel and his family when Tiberius walked downstairs holding Tiichir.

Tiberius said "Can you help me calm Tiichir down?"

Uriel walked towards Tiberius and asked "Is she your adopted daughter?"

Tiberius said "She might as well be."

Uriel said "I'm guessing this is your first experience being a parent?"

Tiberius said "Yes."

Uriel said "I might help. Did your parents have a lullaby they would sing to you?"

Tiberius said "Yes but I don't remember the lyrics."

Uriel said "Maybe the melody alone will calm her down."

Tiberius said "That could work." and started humming. Tiichir began to calm down and Tiberius smiled. 

Uriel said "Sometimes, working with what you have is better then being the perfect parent."

Tiberius said "Thanks for the advice. Although I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after what happened."

Uriel said "Keyleth told me about how you wanted to make things right. Besides, I'm not exempt from blame either in that situation."

Tiberius said "You were charmed by the Briarwoods."

Uriel said "I let my guard down around them when I should have trusted those who saved my family before."

Tiberius said "I guess we both learned a lesson."

Uriel said "We did. Well I should get going."

Tiberius said "I'll see you soon enough."

Uriel and his family waved goodbye and Tiberius placed the now asleep Tiichir back in her crib. He then looked at Lockheed in his cage, opened the door to the cage and said "Now that your baby sister is asleep, want to raid auntie Vex's food storage? You can share with Trinket."

Lockheed twirled inside of the cage and jumped onto Tiberius' shoulder. Tiberius turned to face the crib and said in a whispering tone of voice "Sweet dreams my unexpected blessing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, Tiberius is humming The Eight Melodies from Earthbound Beginnings. Also, this chapter was written before I found out Uriel was killed in the attack on Emon so consider this part of the alternate timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a prologue to a series of dabbles involving the party raising Tiichir.


End file.
